


Full Moon and Red Roses

by Missy



Category: Bat Out of Hell Trilogy - Meat Loaf (Albums)
Genre: F/M, Idealism vs Cynicism, Love, Lyrical Quotations, Rebellion, Romance, Running Away, Small Towns, Triple Drabble, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, mild desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's a hot summer night, they're barely twenty, and there's nothing to do but try to hold on to each other as they escape this little town forever.





	Full Moon and Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/gifts).



A terrible hunger fills her up when they’re together like this. Walking the razor’s edge between being good and bad, of climbing onto his motorcycle and riding away, as fast and as far as they dare to and settling down in the same tract house, seeing the same sunrises and sunsets through the same curtains, walking to the same beach and sinking into the same quagmire of misunderstandings and resentments. They could be like her parents forever – or they could spend their lives chasing summer from coast to coast, sleeping on beaches and sharing shiny kisses in the pale moonlight.

 

The music is what keeps guiding them, keeps on telling them what they should do. Run far, run free, and hold on to each other.

 

There will be no regrets.

 

He leans close to her. She can smell his cologne, cheap and loud against the background musk of his sweat.  
 _“On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?”_

She shivers. Every millimeter of her skin prickles. And it doesn’t matter that they’re barely twenty, and they have no place to go, and that this is a miracle hail-mary throw of a relationship, which could crash and burn or lift them out of their four walls and three squares forever.

“Yes,” she breathes out, soft and lulling, her voice thick and deep in her throat.

 

He looks into her eyes and strokes the softness of her cheek, and turns his gaze toward the blacktop before them. Then he sits back, kicking the bike into gear. Her fingers tighten around his upper arms, and her knees squeeze the steel and chrome as tightly as she dares.

 

 _“I bet you say that to all the boys,”_ he says, and peels away into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a melding of several songs from BOH 1 and 2: "Bat Out of Hell," "Hot Summer Night (You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth)", "For Cryin' Out Loud", "Paradise by the Dashboard Lights" and "Rock And Roll Dreams Come Through". The Boy and The Girl are consistent characters throughout most of these songs - at this pivot in their lives, they could become the couple from "Paradise" - or not!


End file.
